Let me love you
by yunazg
Summary: Bra has a boyfriend that she loves very much. Even if he cheats on her all the time and beats her, she doesnt want to leave him. Goten is her best friend, but he has hidden feelings for Bra. Will Bra ever realize that he is the one for her?
1. Chapter 1

Tell me what do you think about the idea and if it's worth of writing. If you want it, you will get it, just say it.

LOVe, yuna

Bra has a boyfriend that she loves very much. Even if he cheats on her all the time and beats her, she doesnt want to leave him. Goten is her best friend, but he has hidden feelings for Bra. Will Bra ever realize that he is the one for her?

So what do you think?


	2. Chappy 1

Hey guys, another ficca from me is here. This time it's about Goten and Bra. I hope that you'll like it. And don't forget to review.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Goten and his girl Natasha were at home. He had a really big apartment and three months ago she moved in.

At the moment they were having a romantic dinner that Natasha prepared. She was a really good cook. Afterall, she did work in a restoraunt. She had long chocolate brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a red dress that showed her nice figure.

Now they were eating the desert. She already got used to that Goten eats a lot, but she didn't know he was a saiyan.

She finished eating, went to the kitchen and came back with a bottle of champagne and two glasses. She told him: «I'll wait you in the bedroom.» and then she left and at the exit winked at him.

He ate his dinner as fastest as he could and went to their bedroom. She was laying on the bed in a provocative nightgown. He came to her and kissed her deeply. She returned the kiss and hugged him. He was kissing her all over the body. She took off her nightgown so now she was naked. He took off his shirt and kissed her again. While kissing, Goten's cellphone rang. He stopped the kiss and wanted to anwser the phone. But she pulled him back and said: «Whoever it is, it can wait.» and kissed him.

But he wanted to anwser and said to her: «Maybe it's important.» He got up from the bed and anwsered the call.

«Goten Son speaking.»

«Oh Goten, thanks god you anwsered. I already thought that you…» she didn't finish the sentence and started crying.

«Bra, what's wrong? Did he do it again?» Goten said with concern and anger.

«Yeah. Please can you come? I need you.» Bra said still crying

«I'm coming. I'm gonna kill that motherfucker!» the anger was boiling inside of him as his ki was rising.

«Please don't hurt him. Just come here. Please Goten.» Bra cried

«Ok Bra-chan. I'll be there any minute.» he said to her even he wanted to beat the shit out of Ryan. He didn't like him at the first place. He knew he will be trouble.

He turned to Natasha and said: «Baby I gotta go.»

She started protesting: «She is more important to you than me. Why doesn't she call someone else. But nooo, you are the one she has to call, always! And you, like her little puppy, always run to her whatever she needs!»

«Look Tash, I have no time for this shit. She needs me. And if you don't like my friends you don't like me either.» he said to her and left.

«I need you too!» she shouted and then mumbled: «He is gonna pay for this. And she will pay too.»

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Goten flew to Bra's apartment as fastest as he could. He knocked on the doors but nobody anwsered. He blasted the doors and came in. He shouted Bra's name and started looking for her. Finally he found her in the bedroom, sitting on the floor in the small corner. She looked so fragile wearing her nightgown with body all covered in bruieses. Her eyes were totally washed out cuz all of the crying. She couldn't cry anymore, she had no more tears. She just felt pitty for herself. He was blaming herself for what Ryan did.

She looked at him with a deeply sad look and she whispered: «Goten, you're here.»

He almost ran to her. He hugged her and said: «I'm here B-chan. I will always be here for you. Always…» He loved her so much. The only good thing about when Ryan beat her up was that she always called him. It was becoming like their little routine. They would spend the whole day together and he would comfort her and cherish her. He wanted her so badly. In this moment, with having her in his arms he could hardly resist the desire to kiss her.

He took her coat and put it on her. He said to her: «You're spending the night at my place.»

«But…he..» she said in fear but he interrupted her: «Don't worry about him, you're going with me.»

«Thank you for doing this Goten.» he thanked him and hugged him.

«Don't mention it. That's what friends are for.» he said and kissed her in the cheek.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Next chappy coming up soon. And review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review!

**See ya :)**


End file.
